gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Evans
Amanda Gertrude Patricia Evans is a central main character on Glee: The Unitards, who debuted in the first season pilot episode, In The Beginning. Amanda was born and raised in New York, however, currently, she lives in Defiance, Ohio, and is a freshman student attending Jackson High School. She is an active member of the school's glee club, The Unitards, and was previously the lead female performer and captain of the club from the episodes Forgotten to Promalicious, taking Harmony Harpse's former positions, despite showing initial lack of interest in the positions, but Harmony insisting she take them. Amanda's closest friend is evidently Rex Espley-Wilkes, although more recently, Harmony Harpse and Nick Young are becoming some of her closer friends. Amanda is an intelligent, devoted student and is very studious and bookish. She is the daughter of loving mother, Melanie Evans, and her unnamed deceased father, as well as being the younger sibling to her elder brother, Patch Evans, who currently works at Amanda's school as The Radical Raiders football coach. Throughout the series, Amanda meets her cousin Daisy Evans and aunty Patricia Evans for the first time. Her mother, Melanie, claims to have not seen her sister Patricia, and neice Daisy, since near Amanda's birth. It is also revealed to Amanda in the episode, Christmas Time is Here, by her mother, that her family is poverty stricken, hence her mother encouraging her to be a part-time waitress at popular Italian restaurant, Breadstix. Amanda is portrayed by actress Freya Mavor. Biography Season One 'In The Beginning ' Amanda makes her first appearance in the pilot episode, where she is seen auditioning for The Unitards, the glee club at Jackson High. She auditions with a song called Crushcrushcrush. She begins the performance nervously and shyly, but as the song progresses, she gains confidence and sings with a much stronger voice. Jesse St. James, the director, says that she was amazing, and gives her the lead female position. This leads Harmony Harpse, the former lead female of the club, to slap Jesse across the face in anger, to which Jesse yells back, saying she must leave glee club immediately. Amanda, who did not happen to appreciate the drama, left the stage awkwardly. Songs Season One Solos Crushcrushcrush slushie.png|Crushcrushcrush (In The Beginning)|link=Crushcrushcrush The only exception slushie.png|The Only Exception (I Kissed a Girl)|link=The Only Exception Somewhere over the rainbow slushie.png|Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Forgotten)|link=Somewhere Over the Rainbow Duets Raise your glass slushie.png|Raise Your Glass (With Rex) (Duets, Part 2)|link=Raise Your Glass Try slushie.png|Try (With Rex) (Auditions, Part 2)|link=Try Don't you want me slushie.png|Don't You Want Me (With Nick) (Forgotten)|link=Don't You Want Me All about us slushie.png|All About Us (With Justine) (We're Here!)|link=All About Us Chasing pavements-turning tables slushie.png|Chasing Pavements/Turning Tables (With Nick) (Promalicious)|link=Chasing Pavements/Turning Tables Blow me (one last kiss)-strawberry kisses slushie.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss)/Strawberry Kisses (With Daisy) (If We Ever Meet Again)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss)/Strawberry Kisses Solos In A Group Number Trivia *Her favorite animals are elephants, as stated in Christmas Time is Here. *Amanda rarely gets angry at people. The only moment where she has yelled at someone on-screen was to her mother in Christmas Time is Here when she discovers her mother lied about her being poor. *Had an important exam on Egyptology (ancient Egypt) in Promalicious. *Amanda's second middle name is in honor of her aunty, Patricia Evans. *Her locker is outside, as stated in Smooth Criminal. *Amanda's room is pink, and she has a love-heart pillow, as stated in Preparation Begins. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Members of The Unitards Category:Season One Characters Category:BreadStix Staff Members Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Regular Characters Category:Season Two Regular Characters Category:Jackson High School Students